


Filming

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [9]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, crowley wants to, gilan films it, halt does not, idk if any other version would work, modern!AU, modern!rangers, song: god rest ye merry gentlemen, specifically the pentatonix one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Crowley wants to dance, Halt does not. Will and Gilan film it.
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Series: The December Project [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Filming

**Author's Note:**

> ok the title is a work-in-progress. also i may end up posting this tomorrow morning. put it off again. oops. we'll see how it goes tho.
> 
> the other thing is ive got two other things right alongside this in my brain: the SHIELD playing in the other room, and Adam Milligan and the archangel Michael from SPN. so we'll see how long this is. hopefully i can finish in the next half-hour or so! don't worry, i work fast :)
> 
> anyways...  
> ship: cralt  
> song: ["God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku7ohU1IGls)
> 
> hope you like it!

Christmas music drifted through the Meratyn household. It wasn't the quiet, soothing carols Halt liked; instead, it was the more upbeat versions that Gilan and Crowley preferred. When it had first come on, Halt had glared and scowled and griped about it, but eventually let it go. Crowley had cheered in success, but was now sitting at the kitchen table doing paperwork. Will and Gilan were chilling in Will's bedroom. They were talking about school and life and who-even-knows, when Gilan suddenly held up his hand. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Uh..." Will strained his ears. He could faintly make out the music playing in the living room, but nothing specific. "No, not really."

"That--" Gilan gestured downstairs-- "is 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.' Furthermore, that is Pentatonix."

Will looked at him blankly. "And?"

"And that means Crowley will want to dance."

Will smiled. "With Halt? Halt doesn't dance."

Gilan grinned. "Only with Crowley. Come on," he pushed himself up from where he was sitting against Will's bed, "let's go film them."

* * *

Downstairs, Gilan's prediction had been right. When the song began, Crowley put down his pen. He shoved the chair away from the table and walked over to Halt. He held out his hand.

Halt looked up at him. "Dance?" Crowley asked.

"I don't dance."

"Aw, c'mon, Halt, please?"

After another thirty seconds or so of wheedling, Halt reluctantly stood up. He looked around the corner, but couldn't see Will and Gilan. Only then did he let Crowley pull him around the room.

Gilan let Will peek around the corner first. Will bit back a snicker when he saw his adopted dads dancing: one tall and lean, with long red hair, the other short and stout with choppy dark hair. Gilan held his phone out just enough and hit record.

Halt and Crowley danced until the song ended. Then Halt saw Gilan's phone disappearing behind the wall. He stormed over. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Mr. Meratyn, I have to leave, it wasn't Will's fault!" Gilan danced out the front door, cackling the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> so the title still sucks but i think it's better now. it's short again, but at least it's getting posted!
> 
> also this is the next installment of the modern!rangers, i love them, hope you do too.
> 
> hope you liked it! leave comments/kudos if you did! have a nice night!


End file.
